Modeling languages, such as a unified modeling language (UML) and a system modeling language (SysML), are used for system design. UML is a general-purpose modeling language, and can be used for software design and automatic generation of a source code. SysML is an extension of UML, and a requirement diagram that defines a function requirement and a parametric diagram that defines a dynamic model are added to UML. By using the SysML, it is possible to design a dynamic model (for example, a model for simulation or optimal calculation).
However, current specifications of metamodels defining grammar and specifications describing UML and SysML models have the following four model description shortfalls. Shortfall 1: There is a problem that it is difficult to define presence or absence of a condition in a distinguishable manner in a trace that defines a relationship between model elements such as an operation model and its satisfying requirement thereof. Shortfall 2: There is a problem that it is difficult to assign version information to each model element. Shortfall 3: There is a problem that it is difficult to define a decomposition relationship between requirements, a so-called disjunction relationship of “OR” in a requirement model definition. Shortfall 4: There is a problem that it is difficult to perform weighting on each relationship between the model element and the requirement in the trace. Incidentally, OMG Systems Modeling Language Version 1.3 is referred to for the trace (Trace) and Shortfalls 1, 3, and 4, and ISO/IEC 19505-2: UML Superstructure Version 2.4 is referred to for Shortfall 2.